The Hunter and The Hunted
by Lady Laufeyson of Slytherin
Summary: When her father dies, Emma Rose Jardel stays at Phantomhive Manor with Ciel and Company. When she learns of our favourite butlers secret, what will she do? And what happens when he learns she comes from a long line of demon hunters? Will she be forced to turn him in? Or will she risk everything to protect him? BassyxOC
1. Chapter 1 - The Party

Chapter One

Snap! I curse under my breath, "bloody ribbon.." as I toss my now ruined blue hair ribbon to the side and sigh, pulling out my white ribbon from a box to braid into my long dark red hair instead. "I guess it still goes with my dress..." I glance in the floor length mirror, seeing the white ribbon blending well with my primarily blue dress, the black accents helping the ribbon pop. My vivid green eyes seem even brighter tonight.

My name is Emma Rose Jardel, daughter of Lord Markus James Jardel. We are the last of the Jardel line. My mother died when I was much younger, I don't remember her to well, but I'm told she was a very happy, bright person. Papa says I have her eyes.

Tonight, there is a party at Trancy Manor, where my father and I are to attend. It isn't all fun and games, though. Father is an important member of a secret society, and needs to meet with some other members tonight at the party. Im not allowed to know much more, however... Papa says its for my own safety. 'The less you know, the better, little rose' he says to me. I'll find out one day, though, nosy as I am.

Knock knock, "Are you ready, sweetheart?" papa calls from outside my door. When I open the door, I smile, "Of course, papa. I wouldn't miss it"

He pats my cheek, "Thats my good girl.. Come along." He holds his arm out for me and I link my arm in his, as he escorts me through our large manor to our carriage. The carriage is parked in front of the manor when we come outside, made of luxurious dark wood. Our horses, one black and one brown, whiny as we approach. The coachman opens the carriage door and bows as papa helps me inside, stepping in after me. I sit and stare out the window and soon we begin moving.

"Now darling, remember that this party is also an important business endeavor to me, so be sure you ta-" I cut him off with a grin. "Talk to all the right people, and make the right friends. I know papa, don't worry" he chuckles and smiles, "Thats my girl.."

We ride for about two hours, making jokes and talking, just like always. Since mother died, papa has always been my best friend. I don't have many friends, due to always staying in to read or going places with papa, but I love my life. We're happy.

As we arrive to our destination, I glance outside our carriage, "So many people... This really is a big event, isnt it?" I look to father as he nods, "Yes, little rose... But nothing we can't handle. We are, after all, Jardels." he smiles and pats my cheek.

We leave our carriage, papa helping me step out, and head inside. A friend of his, Lord William Bennett, greets us at the door and sweeps my father away for his meeting. I sigh as I head into the party, smiling at everyone. _I wonder how long papa will be busy..._ I smile as I talk to a gentleman with blonde hair and lecherous eyes, paying no mind to the discussion. I always feel so isolated at these events. In the middle of the conversation with the blonde man, whos name I never quite caught, a girl runs up to me with blonde pigtails. Shes wearing a pink dress squealing as she drags a rather disgruntled gentleman in blue, with an eye patch, yelling, "Oh my goodness! I love your dress! Its so pretty! And the ribbon in your hair is so lovely! Oh Ciel, dont you love her dress?!" she giggles loudly. The blue boy just sighs.

I blink at the couple as the gentleman just grunts, "She looks fine, Lizzy.." and after a night of smiling and pretending to want to know people, all I can do is genuinely laugh at the couple, earning confused looks from both them and the blonde lecher. "What are you laughing at?" the gentleman asks, clearly put out.

"Im so sorry for laughing, its just you two seem to be complete opposites. You're cute. Its cheerful to see." I smile genuinely, for the first time since my father wandered away. Just as I giggle again, I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see papa.

"I see you've made acquaintance with Lord Phantomhive and Viscount Druitt, little rose." papa smiles. I blush, ashamed of myself.

"Not quite father.." I turn to the couple, "It's lovely to meet you Lord Phantomhive. My name is Emma Rose Jardel," I say as I curtsy. Ciel straightens and does a slight bow, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is Lady Elizabeth Midford," On cue, Lady Midford curtsies and smiles, "Please, call me Lizzy".

I smile as father chuckles "Not to break up this lovely meeting, but Lord Phantomhive, if I may, I need to speak with you about about some very important matters."

Ciel nods, "I must get Lady Midford home, however you are welcome to come to my home tomorrow and we can speak then."

Father nods, "Of course, we will arrive at noon to speak." Ciel nods as his butler approaches, "My lord, your carriage awaits.." just as Lizzy yawns. Ciel bows his head, "Good evening, Lord and Lady Jardel.." I curtsy and father bows low, and in unison we smile, "Good night, Lord Phantomhive."

Papa turns to Viscount Druitt, "It is nice to see you again, sir, however I must sweep my daughter away for the evening." The Viscount grins looking me over again, seemingly not for the first time, though I hadnt noticed until now, and smirks, "I shall see you again, my beautiful little hummingbird~" as he waltzes away, leaving me shuddering"

Shaking my head to get the creepy man out, I turn to papa and tilt my head, "Important matters with Lord Phantomhive?" He looks down at me, "Dont worry, little rose.. Its nothing you need to worry about. However, I would love for you to accompany me there. I hear his servants are quite amusing." he chuckles and I smile slightly, "I would love to papa". _Why does this visit feel ominous to me..._

He links my arm to his again, "Lets get home, shall we? He have a busy day tomorrow." I nod as we say our final goodbyes to the other guests and head for our carriage.

A/N: Hey guys! Please send me feedback! I hope everyone likes this fanfic, its gona get good lol Im open to suggestions as well, and guesses!

A/N: So its been a LONG time since I last updated this story... But now I have a BRAND NEW COMPUTER! I'm revising the first three chapters (Mainly to get a grip at where I was ^.^;;; ) and from there Ill begin new chapters :) I hope to have a chapter out a week! Please, review! I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2 - Departure

Chapter 2

The next morning, the maid, Molly Russet, woke me up early to help me get dressed. Unfortunately, it's quite a long trip to Phantomhive Manor, so we have to leave early, much to my disapproval..

"Lady Jardel, you must get up! Lord Jardel will be very displeased if you're late.." she fusses. I roll my tired eyes at her as I roll over and sit up, "Molly, how many times must I ask you to call me Emma.. Formalities in my own home are such a pain..." I mutter sleepily as I kick my legs over the side of the bed.

"Im sorry, Miss Emma! Oh please, dont be upset with me..." she looks close to tears, the poor girl. Molly is a small, thin girl with a severe case of anxiety. One night, a few years ago, papa came home one night with a tiny girl about my age, with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin wrapped in a tattered blanket. She wouldn't speak, she couldn't through all her tears. It took her years to open up enough to speak at all. I never did find out what happened that night, she nor papa would tell. Eventually, I stopped asking.

I sigh as I walk over to my vanity mirror, "Molly, dont worry about it. Im not upset, dear," I smile at her, "it can be confusing, what with me and papa telling you to do two different things.." I say as I sit. She smiles at me with a small tear in her eye, evidence that she really was about to cry. "Thank you Miss Emma..." she bows her head then rushes about to get me ready for the day.

As Molly helps me get ready, we begin talking about the destination, "So what do you think the Phantomhive Manor will be like?" I ask her as she works with my tangled mess of hair, painlessly detangling it, working my rats nest into flowing locks.

"I'm not sure, Miss Emma.. I hear they have a massive manor, so I would imagine a large staff. Plenty of maids, Im sure.. I hear the butler is scary though. Rumor has it, he's really quite tall, with messy hair and these eyes... I hear his eyes are the scariest.." she shudders and visibly pales, her hands sputtering as she works with my hair. I wince silently as she tugs on a knot and smile, "Thats silly... hes just a man, how scary can he be?"

* * *

After an hour and a half of preparation, I finally come downstairs with Molly at my side in a rose colored gown, half of my red hair in a neat bun, the rest flowing neatly down my back. Papa smiles up at me as our butler, Jarvis, comes behind me with my bag, packed and ready for a few days trip. I glance at Jarvis then to papa, "Are we staying with Lord Phantomhive for a time?"

Papa nods, "Yes, little rose. I have some business in the area as well. It may be a few days, so if there is anything you want to bring with you, please let Jarvis know to pack it, alright?" he says as I approach him.

I look to Jarvis and give him a small list of thing to pack for me He nods and bows, "Of course, Miss Emma.." and turns away, leaving to pack the things I've asked for.

I turn to papa, "Oh, would it be alright for Molly come with us?" I ask, tilting my head just so, with a pout. He frowns, "The Phantomhive Manor has its own maid, little rose.." I whimper sadly, "Please? Lord Phantomhive may have maids, but none know my needs like Molly.. I need her to come with." He pinches the bridge of his nose and signs in defeat, "Molly can come... But she mustn't interfere with Lord Phantomhives maids! Am I clear?" He says sternly. I grin victoriously and nod, "Of course papa!"

I run up to Molly excitedly, "Go pack, quickly! We leave soon!" Molly, who is frozen from confusion, just nods slowly and turns, waddling awkwardly away. I giggle and follow her to help her pack.

* * *

An hour later sees all three of us in the carriage, the horses pulling us down the path from our manor. I glance to Molly, who a sits by the window, twiddling her thumbs shyly. Papa is reading some old book written in Latin, so I lean over to Molly, "Relax, we don't bite.. You look like you're wearing your shoulders as earrings. That can't be comfortable.." I place my hands on her shoulder and push them down in an effort to get her to relax, while she nods vigorously, whimpering.

I frown and think a moment, remembering a conversation Molly and I had once, when she first started talking. I reach into my bag and pull out some paper and a pencil, handing them to the maid "here.. I remember you saying once that you like to draw. Maybe itll put you at ease," I smile, "We have a long ride ahead of us, I'd hate for you to sit like this the entire ride.."

She looks surprised and tries to push it away, but I place it in her lap, "I insist." she nods, smiling gratefully "Thank you Miss Emma.." as she takes it and immediately begins drawing, eventually easing into a relaxed state as I watch over her shoulder for a short period of time. I watch as what looks like a forest scene starts to form, a wolf lying lazily in a sunbeam, her art showing amazing detail. I smile as I see a small smile form on her face, then turn and lean against the window, looking as the scenery passes.

* * *

Four hours later, papa nudges me gently, "Time to wake up, little rose.. we have arrived. Wipe the sleep from your eyes, ladies." he chuckles. As I yawn, I glance to Molly, to find her just waking as well. I giggle, "We both fell asleep on you papa, Im sorry. You must have been bored.." he smiles and shakes his head, "Not at all, Ive nearly finished my book." he holds it up for a moment and I read Daemonium Venator Vicipaedia on the cover, or something similar to it. I don't understand Latin one bit.. but papa is fluent. He loves the language, always saying _'Its part of our family history. One day youll understand.'_ He sets the book down and smiles, "Time to greet our host." he says as the carriage comes to a stop.

Papa gets out first and stands to the side, taking my hand as I step out, smiling. Molly steps out behind me, glancing around nervously and holding her drawing close. As I look at our host and his staff, I notice how few people the Lord Phantomhive has under his employ. _That's strange.. his home is to large for such a small staff, how can he have so few people? Ill have to ask later, I suppose.._

We stop in front of the little Lord and I curtsy as papa bows and we say in unison, "Thank you for having us, Lord Phantomhive". He just grunts and waves us in, his butler smiling as he holds the door open for us. As I pass them, I take note of the odd group. One maid, one cook, one gardener, and two butlers, one looking like he can't really do much at all, nevertheless be a butler... _How odd._

As we enter the manor, Lord Phantomhive calls to me, his one stern eye looking out of place on his young face, "Make yourself comfortable. Sebastian will show you to your room, and assist in getting you settled in." he turns to papa, "Shall we, Lord Jardel?" Papa nods with an uncharacteristically grim look on his face "Of course, Lord Phantomhive. Lead the way" they turn disappear down the hall, heading toward the drawing room. I glance at his butler, Sebastian, who already has all of our luggage upstairs..? How _strange.._ but I shrug it off and take Mollys hand, smiling at her, "Come on, we had better get settled. I'm glad you came, at least I know someone" she nods, clearly nervous and joins me as I follow Sebastian toward my room away from home.

As I climb the stairs, a thought occurs to me. "Um.. Sebastian, right?" I glance at the man leading us down the hall. He looks back at me with a devilish smirk, "Yes, Lady Jardel?" I gulp, _what is it about him that unnerves me? Hes just a man.. stop being silly._

"Is there anyone else under Lord Phantomhives employ, aside from those outside a moment ago?" he chuckles, "No, Lady Jardel... it is just myself, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka taking care of my Lord and his estate. Here is your room, my lady." he steps up to a door and opens it, letting us inside. I step inside and see all my bags are already inside and unpacked. "Oh, right, thank you, Sebastian." I mutter, still unsure of this person in front of me. He bows, "If there is anything else I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask. Miss Russet, Mey-Rin will be by shortly to show you to the maids quarters." we both nod quietly as he leaves.

We stand completely still, waiting until we're sure he's gone. I clear my throat "Well.. he is an interesting character. Why does he make me uneasy, I wonder?" I mutter to myself as I notice Mollys shoulders shaking, "I t-told you he was sc-cary..." she whimpers. I frown and pull her into a hug, "Its alright, dear. Hes gone now. I bet the others here are much easier to be around" I smile encouragingly at her. She looks at me, and nods, "I do hope so.."

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, I'm sharing a good joke with papa that I heard from one of the servants, "What is the difference between a tube and a foolish Dutchman? One is a hollow cylinder and the other is a silly Hollander!" He chuckles, but it wasn't the throaty laugh I'm used to getting when I tell papa a silly joke, and the twinkle in his eye is nowhere to be seen. I frown, "Papa, is everything okay? You seem off.." I ask, worried.

He sighs, his age suddenly apparent on his face, "Everything is fine, dear. A letter came for me an hour ago. How they knew I would be here, I will never know. Nevertheless, I must go for a little while. I have a new job to do in London that will take me away for a few days. Lord Phantomhive has kindly offered to watch over you while I am away."

I frown deeply, I always hate it when papa leaves. Sometimes he comes home hurt and won't even tell me what these "jobs" are! I sigh, my heart heavy"Alright, papa... When do you leave?" I look at him, my green eyes dulled and glossy.

"Tonight.. Please forgive me, little rose.. I shouldn't be to long. The time will pass and you'll never even notice." he says, smiling, but the regret is in his voice. _He doesn't want to leave, but duty calls, I suppose._ I nod and finish dinner in silence, my previous excitement and laughter gone. After a few awkward, silent moments, papa and Lord Phantomhive pick up conversation again. Too soon, however, dinner ends and papa gets up and kisses the top of my head, leaving the dining room to prepare for work.

I head right to bed, Molly helping me to prepare. She attempts to comfort me as best she can, with reassuring words and soft hums as she brushes out my hair. "Molly, I have a bad feeling about this... Something isn't right about this job. Its all to convenient.." The maid falters slightly in her rhythmic brushing, I barely notice before turning to face her "You know something... Don't you..."

The tan girl sets the brush down and sighs, "You know I can't tell you, Miss Emma... Not yet." She looks at me, a sadness in her eyes. I look to the ground as I stand, heading toward the bed.

As I crawl into bed, I ask, "Molly, will you sing me a lullaby? I worry I wont sleep much tonight, perhaps it will help.." I ask her sadly. She nods, "Of course.." and sits on my bedside, petting my head soothingly, singing softly as I drift into a fitful sleep.

A/N – Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm glad the first chapter was good lol I was worried for a minute. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! I love suggestions and guesses as well! Thank you guys! You keep me going :) -Lady Laufeyson of Slytherin

A/N2 – Chapter 2 revised! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for taking the time to read!


	3. Chapter 3 - Bad News

Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up to Molly shaking me gently, "Miss Emma, you must get up... Lord Phantomhive wants to see you in his study..."She seems rather.. panicked? Anxious? _Something along those lines. Nothing unusual, but why do bloody early?_ I yawn and rub my eyes, "What for? It can't be any later than four in the morning... what couldn't wait for morning?" I frown.

She looks at me with sad eyes and hands me my robe. Memories of the previous night flood into my mind and, suddenly awake, I snatch the robe almost rudely, causing Molly to flinch, throwing it over my shoulders and following her out of the room as I tie it shut. We rush to Lord Phantomhives study where Sebastian lets us in and Ciel is standing, in his own night clothes, in the middle of the room.

"Lady Jardel, I received a letter moments ago.. I feel you should read it." he says, handing me an opened envelope. I take it and open it slowly, my hands shaking. _Please don't be what I fear... Please._ I pull out a letter and another, smaller, envelope. The letter reads –

"Lord Phantomhive,

It has come to our attention that Lady Emma Rose Jardel is residing with you temporarily. We ask you give her this letter from her father, written for her to receive should Lord Markus James Jardel meet an early grave due to his line of work.

Lord Jardel was found late last night, deceased. His remains will be returned after an inspection and autopsy are completed.

Please give Lady Jardel our deepest condolences.

Signed,

Sparrow"

At some point during reading, I found myself on the ground. _How did I end up on the ground? The world seems.. wrong. I hear sobbing.. Is that me? It must be.. Who else would be crying?_ I feel someone embrace me, and turn to see Molly holding me, humming the song she sings when I can't sleep and stroking my hair as she does when I cry. This must be some kind of trick.. a joke... a sick, twisted joke. _This can't be real... I just saw Papa last night, he can't be gone._

I look up at Ciel, pleading with my eyes. His one eye closes, "Im sorry, Lady Jardel... You and your maid are welcome to stay with us while you grieve." His words show no sign of play, this isnt a joke. I crumble into Molly, sobbing relentlessly as Ciel passes me to leave the study. He pauses at the door, Sebastian at his side, and looks back at Molly and I, "Rest assured, we shall find out what happened to your father." Just before he turns to leave again, I glance at him. The image of Ciel and his unnerving butler in that moment was terrifying. They were not ones to be trifled with... I could only nod through my tears.

After a few moments, Molly helps me up and guides me to my room, setting me on my bed. "Miss Emma... this was also in the envelope earlier..." she hands me the smaller envelope that reads "For my little rose" on the front and is sealed with papas crest. Molly goes about getting my clothes for the day set out and prepares my morning bath, leaving me in peace to read my fathers last letter to me. Taking in a shaky, hiccuping breath, I break the seal and unfold the letter.

"My little rose,

If you are receiving this, then I must be gone. And for that, I am truly, deeply sorry. I know that you are scared and confused, but I will do my best to explain what I can. The line of duty that I always so carefully reconciled from you is a complicated matter. It it essentially the Jardel Family Business, but there is so much more to it. Before I continue, however, I must ask that you guard this letter carefully. It must not get into the wrong hands.

You see, you come from a very long lineage of demon hunters. All those stories I told you as a little girl were true. Stories to prepare you for what is to come. As the new Head of the Jardel line, you must take up the mantle and become a hunter yourself. I have no doubt that the society will try to contact you as soon as you have had time to grieve.

Demons are dark creatures. These creatures vary in strength and discretion. Demons feed on the essence of humans. Weaker demons drink the blood of humans to sustain themselves, and are the most obvious of their kind. It is easy to spot and track these low leveled demons. Then there are the demons who feed on the souls of humans. These are the powerful demons. These are the ones who are difficult to locate. These demons influence their prey to make a spiritual contract with them. They stay by their "masters" side until their end of the contract is completed, then they devour the soul of their prey.

The society is almost as dangerous as the demons themselves. You are a woman, and they will try to use that against you to take hold of our lineage and our information. Guard these things carefully.

In our home, you will find a secret corridor that leads to all the books, tools, and information you will need to delve deeper into this, as I cannot tell you much more than I already have.

There is a philosophy among very few hunters that, while they are all dark creatures, not all demons are killers. Your mother and I were believers in giving everyone a chance. No doubt the society will fill your head with nonsense about demons being evil and cruel and always out to kill a human. Don't let them get to you.

I know you have gotten quite close to the maid, Molly. Perhaps ask her about the night she came to us. She can be your greatest ally and asset.

I am sorry I can tell you so little. My sweet little rose, you are about to enter a world of fear and bloodshed and darkness. Hold on to your friends. Don't judge to swiftly. And always be aware of your surroundings.

I'm sorry to leave you alone in such a world, but I know you can conquer it. I am quite proud of the young woman you have become. I will always look out for you from the other side.

Be strong.

Love,

Papa"

As I read, the tears flow freely again. I read the letter over and over again, trying to process everything. _Not only have I lost my father, but now I must come to terms with something such at this?_ After a moment, I call to Molly.

She comes from the bathing room and glances at me and her face unreadable. "Can.. Can I talk to you for a minute? I-Its important." she nods "Of course, Miss Emma..." She sits on the floor in front of me, her hands folded in her lap.

I hand her the letter from papa, letting her take the time to read it before asking, "What happened the night papa took you in... " I ask her, trying not to cry again. She frowns, looking anxious, before looking up, seeming almost afraid. "Please... I need to know..."

She gulps and nods, "Y-yes Miss Emma... You see... Well.. Its difficult to explain... Please don't panic when I tell you, okay?" I nod in agreement, it's not like much else could phase me at this point.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "It started when I was very small... I lived somewhere dark and hot and uncomfortable. My mother lived somewhere else, somewhere my father said we couldnt go unless we were called... I wanted more than anything to see this Other Place, the place we were in was to much for me and the others always shoved me around for being to soft. But a call never came…

"And then one day, it did come, and father was called. And he took my hand and we were suddenly not in the dark, hot place anymore. And we lived with some angry lady but we had the sky and the breeze and all these lovely things... It wasnt until Lord Jardel came that I understood what happened... You see, my father was a demon... and my mother is a human, though I don't know where she is…

"My father had made a contract with this woman who wanted revenge for the death of her family. He was put on the demon hunter society's 'list' of those to be killed and the society sent Lord Jardel to carry out the order. When Lord Jardel showed up, my father was crazed. He had gone insane... Lord Jardel had to put him down... I don't blame him, I'm not angry. He came up to me, and asked me who I was. When I answered, instead of killing me like he was suppose to, he took me in... He told the society I was an orphaned maids daughter and brought me here... And I have been here ever since.. "

She looks at me sadly, "I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid... And Lord Jardel said I shouldnt... He said you werent ready... I don't see how telling you while stricken with grief is better, but Im glad I can tell you now..."

I look at her and nods, "Honestly, at this point, Im not surprised... I think Im just numb... Itll probably sink in later. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Phantomhives butler was a demon at this point." I smirk and chuckle quietly. Molly smiles at my attempted cheerfulness.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, I step into Ciels study following Sebastian. "Lord Phantomhive, Id like go home tomorrow for a brief visit. I need more clothes than what I have and theres something I must find." Ciel, barely glancing up from his work when the door opened, nods "Of course. Sebastian will take you first thing." I nod and smile, "Thank you" and turn to leave, not noticing Sebastians cautious, knowing eyes watching my retreating form.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO Sorry about that wait... Hurricane Matthew made posting a tad difficult. BUT IM BACK!

Please let me know how this chapter went! Reviews are always welcome~ Until next time ^.^

A/N 2: So its been a long time coming, but the first three chapters are officially REVISED! And updated are coming back! Thank you for all the support! Sorry for the delay!


End file.
